


Pulling at pigtails

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finds out that Lance is the blushing type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling at pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> insp by [this pic](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150121227859/i-kind-of-like-the-idea-of-lance-being-shy-if)

It’s not that Keith hates Lance. Sure, Lance is the class clown, hot-headed (not cool like Keith, thank you very much), easily distracted and kind of a dumbass but he wasn’t important enough before to be hated. Just one of the people Keith had forgotten when he had chosen to live alone after his expulsion- living in such close quarters with Lance and the others had ended up bringing him to Keith’s radar anyway. 

The first instance of grudging respect Keith had felt towards his fellow Paladin had been mostly ignored by him. Then it had happened again: Lance had had an actually great idea, had pulled his weight in their various rescue missions, had made an actually funny joke- Keith had found his mind popping back to Lance more often than not. 

And even though half of the time Lance is glowering at him for a snappy comment or a sparring match once again won by Keith- the other half is spent clapping each other on the back, talking about their homes and families and their companions and occasionally, the Princess. Lance admits a teeny-tiny crush. Keith tosses a spoonful of the foodstuff at him and calls him a dork. Laughs along but eyes the red on Lance’s cheeks. 

Keith kind of likes the sight of it. 

So he corners Lance as often as he can, comments shifting from plain insulting to teasing. Lance snaps back at him but gets shifty-eyed, worms his way out of Keith’s grip too often. 

Keith gets his chance to actually do something after he barges his way into Lance’s room without knocking and without an invitation. 

“Yo, La- oh.” 

Lance squeaks, hand shoved into his pants, shirt dropping from between his teeth. His face turns redder by every second Keith stands in the doorway, eyebrows climbing up to his hairline. 

“Oh,” Keith says again and steps in, slaps the panel to close the door.

“What are you doing,” Lance squeaks and struggles to get under the sheets despite wearing all of his clothes. He doesn’t move away when Keith clears his throat and closes in on him, tugs away the sheet and replaces it with himself. 

“Offering you a helping hand,” Keith says and pats himself mentally on the back for how smooth his voice sounds. 

“What-” Lance tries, hides his face. Keith shifts, pulls Lance closer by his hips. 

“We’re all friends here, right, buddy?” Lance is still, his chest rising and falling as he obviously tries to control his breath. His belt is hanging open but there is no telltale signs of an erection. 

“Doesn’t mean you should just barge in, you dick,” Lance huffs, peeks at him through his fingers. Keith smirks, tugs Lance’s shirt out of his pants. 

“Were you just starting? Or is your imagination too tiny to get you hard?” 

“Nghgff,” Lance says, lowers his hand and glowers. It’s less intimidating when his face is as red as it is. Keith slips his gloved hand under Lance’s shirt, tickles his tone stomach. Lance squirms. 

“Keith,” he grumbles, grabs Keith’s wrist but doesn’t push it away. “You’re so irritating-” Lance doesn’t seem to mind irritating since he shifts to shrug off his jacket and murmurs it’s just that it’s too warm and Keith’s a goddamn furnace- Keith hums, smirk shifting into a crooked little smile. He puts away the thought of warmth in his stomach for later to ponder on and instead focuses on palming Lance through his pants.


End file.
